Um Jogo para Dois
by Chibieska
Summary: Porque você não precisa ser um gato e um rato para participar desse jogo, uma tartaruga e uma ninja podem muito bem cumprir esse papel. [LEONARDO X KARAI - LEORAI] :Songfic:


Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles foi criado por Kevin Eastman e Peter Lairdassim e pertence a Nickelodeon.

Título: Um Jogo para Dois

Classificação: T (15+)

Nota: (1) Essa é uma obra de ficção, elementos da obra original podem ser alterados para melhor compatibilidade com a história.

(2) Livremente inspirado na série TMNT de 2012 e na HQ publicada pela IDW

Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Do you still think about pain and suffering, still full of doubt?**

 **Waiting for something to hold on. Now don't lose hope for I am here.**

 _(Você ainda pensa sobre toda a dor e sofrimento, ainda está cheia de dúvidas?_

 _Esperando por algo para se segurar. Agora, não perca as esperanças porque eu estou aqui)[1]_

 _..._

Karai era alguém que Leonardo poderia descrever como um pândego[2], mesmo que ele não tivesse totalmente certeza do que essa palavra significava. Para alguém que tinha crescido em meio a duro treinamento, cheia de promessas vazias e uma honra deturpada, vê-la sorrir e gracejar diante de uma piada infantil era um alívio para o seu heroico coração.

Leonardo esperava salvá-la de toda a dor e sofrimento, de todo o peso que o Clã do Pé fazia em seus ombros, de todo o terror que o Destruidor colocava em seu coração. Ela só precisava saber que ele estaria sempre ali, por ela.

"Aqui diz que você vai salvar alguém..." Michelangelo analisou as folhas de chá no fundo da xícara do irmão enquanto consultava uma revistinha barata. Previsões do futuro era o seu vício da semana.

Eles patrulhavam Nova Iorque e ajudavam pessoas, isso não era nenhuma previsão. Mas a mente de Leo migrou automaticamente para Karai, que ele ansiava desesperadamente salvar do domínio do Destruidor "...mas ela será sua ruína" o irmão concluiu, tirando-o do devaneio.

"Mikey, essas revistinhas não vão te tornar um fatíloquo[3]" Donatello repreendeu.

"O que é um fatolofo?" Mikey estava confuso. Mas Leonardo não estava mais ali para ouvir a discussão dos irmãos, ele precisava muito ver Karai e se certificar se aquele era o momento em que deveria salvá-la.

* * *

 **My love, You won't be reminded again of the days that you were tortured.**

 **Your beauty still hasn't faded. Even if time passes by**

 _(Meu amor, Você não precisará relembrar dos dias em que foi torturada_

 _A sua beleza não desaparecerá. Não importa quanto tempo passe)_

 _..._

Leo não era o Mikey, com toda a sua invejável marupiara[4]. Ele era um ninja, discrição era uma de suas características, mas claro que invadir o QG do Clã do Pé, sozinho, unicamente para ver Karai, daria errado.

Passou facilmente pelos ninja-droides até chegar ao pátio e avistar a garota descansando no dojo. Mesmo a distância, podia ver cicatrizes novas e um inchaço no olho esquerdo. Alguém a surrara sem piedade, mas mesmo sobre todos aqueles machucados, ela continuava linda.

Um passo à frente, um passo mais próximo do seu objetivo, mas não seria fácil assim, o alarme disparou preenchendo o ar, e Bebbop e Rockstead fecharam seu caminho.

A luta foi mais longa do que esperava, mesmo sendo contra inimigos que batalhara diversas vezes. Derrubou o porco com um golpe, mas o rinoceronte era durão e melhor combatente, precisou usar agilidade e precisão em um golpe seco e cruel. O sangue esguichou, manchando a bandana azul de carmesim. Uma das espadas quebrou ao meio durante o processo, mas era um preço pequeno a se pagar.

* * *

 **But why is it- Like your heart is defeated and continues on being tormented**

 **Every word they speak is brought down to hurt you**

 **The heavens heeded your prayer. I try to tell you that-**

 _(Mas é por isso- Que o seu coração foi derrotado e continua sendo atormentado_

 _Cada palavra que eles falam é dita para ferir você_

 _Os céus atenderam as suas preces. E eu estou tentando te dizer que-)_

 _..._

A porta do salão principal se abriu e o Destruidor surgiu com seu séquito de ninjas. Leonardo paralisou diante da presença, não era medo, mas ele não estava pronto para enfrentar seu pior inimigo naquele momento, nem pronto para a lâmina do tanto que balançava perigosamente na direção do seu pescoço.

"Veio morrer?" Karai provocou, segurava o tanto contra seu pescoço.

"Vim te levar comigo," conhecia o discurso. Seu coração era muito bom e honrado para estar no Clã. Ele repetia aquilo toda vez.

"Sabe que não posso ir. Aqui é minha família," não era sobre o Clã apenas, era sobre o Destruidor, seu mestre e pai.

Karai adorava batalhar contra Leo. Era uma dança, um flerte, tinha sido assim desde o primeiro encontro, ao acaso, no alto do prédio. A luta nunca era fastidiosa[5] e o jeito como ele corava diante das suas provocações pandegas era a melhor coisa de Nova Iorque. E os encontros, apenas para se enfrentarem, tinham se tornado cada vez mais comuns e ela nunca achou que vacilaria em levantar a espada contra ele.

"Eu serei sua família," e o tanto vacilou na mão. Ela sabia que ele poderia ser, queria que ele fosse. Estava dividida entre suas obrigações e o coração.

Destruidor os observava à distância. Karai parecia madorna[6] as suas ordens, ele não tinha tempo a perder com a fraqueza da filha. Mandou que ela executasse a tartaruga, e ela estremeceu, não tinha tempo para pensar, precisava escolher um lado.

O líder do Clã do Pé avançou sem prévio aviso, diante da falta de ação da mulher. Leo buscou a espada, mas não houve o tilintar do aço, só um som rasgado e sangue, mas não era da tartaruga. Karai estava entre os dois, a lâmina do pai trespassava pelo abdômen. A respiração saiu como um gorgolejo antes dela desabar. Destruidor vacilou por um segundo, diante a atitude da filha. Seu erro! Leo e a garota sumiram em meio a nuvem escura de uma bomba de fumaça.

* * *

 **The sparkles in your eyes won't fade. I'm glad to see you safe from the darkness**

 **Your smile is like a star that sparkles in the sky. Is if possible for you to join me in my dreams?**

 _(O brilho dos seus olhos não desaparecerá. Eu estou feliz em ter salva da escuridão_

 _O seu sorriso é como uma estrela brilhante no céu. Será possível que você se una a mim em meu sonho?)_

 _..._

Rafael esbravejou diante do rastro de sangue que pintava o esconderijo, se não fosse por seus irmãos surgirem sorrateiramente, e os tirarem de lá em meio a fumaça, estariam os dois mortos.

Apesar de tudo, Karai estava fora de perigo, mas ganharia uma horrível cicatriz. Donnie tinha feito um bom trabalho cuidando da mulher e mesmo sob os protestos de Rafael, Splinter a deixou ficar.

A observava se recuperar, ela dormia a maior parte do tempo, uma expressão suave no rosto. Quando a viu a primeira vez, ficou impressionado com as habilidades de espada, nada mais. Não sabia como ou quando começou a olha-la de forma diferente. Mesmo sendo uma inimiga, ele se apaixonou. E mesmo que tudo parecesse horrível, sombrio e errado no caminho que escolhera, finalmente, poderia tê-la ao seu lado, como em todos os sonhos que sempre tivera.

* * *

 **Days have passed, we can't be moved; We continued to fight.**

 **The end of this world is full of lies and promises that hasn't been even given a chance**

 _(Os dias se passaram, nós não podemos ficar parados, e nós continuamos a lutar._

 _Esse mundo é cheio de mentiras e promessas que nunca vão se concretizar.)_

 _..._

Era uma igreja abandonada nos limites de Nova Iorque. Era a primeira vez que Karai saia do esconderijo, ela sugerira o local, sempre ia até lá quando queria fugir das vistas do pai.

"Eu estava cansada de ficar de molho" ela cantarolou, risonha, quebrando o silêncio. Eles estavam ali fazia algum tempo, vendo o céu escuro assumir o tom alaranjado do nascer do sol. Logo, voltariam para o esconderijo.

Leo encarou-a demoradamente, então respirou fundo e reuniu toda a coragem que possuía. "Eu posso beijar você?"

Karai reprimiu o riso diante dos lábios de Leonardo, contra sua testa. Não era bem o que esperava quando concordou com o beijo. Para o destemido líder que enfrentara o Destruidor para libertá-la, ele era graciosamente ingênuo.

Lembrar do Destruidor fez o estertor[7] ecoar na mente, ela era fraca e inútil para ser chamada de chunin dentro do Clã do Pé e não importava o quanto se dedicasse, ela nunca teria sua aprovação.

Balançou a cabeça, não iria estragar aquele raro momento, estar com Leo era tudo o que importava agora.

"Eu posso beijar você?" Sorriu maliciosamente, ele corou.

E foi o primeiro beijo do adolescente, simples e sensual, os lábios dela contra o seus, a língua dela dentro da boca e as mãos delicadas e femininas segurando seu rosto. Aquilo o desnorteara, e ele carregaria aquela lembrança para sempre.

* * *

 **And why is it- Like you've changed? You're not as jolly as before**

 **"Are you worried that she'll trick you?"** **The darkness sang while laughing**

 _(E é por isso- Que você está diferente? Você não parece tão alegre quanto antes._

 _Você está preocupado que ela vá te enganar? As trevas cantam enquanto sorriem_.)

...

O sarrido[8] da atriz fez Leo desviar os olhos para Karai, as pernas entrelaçadas as dele enquanto assistiam um filme de terror. Ela adorava terror, ele não.

"O que foi?"

"Eu não gosto desse som, me lembra..." ele fez uma pausa.

"Oh" a realização a atingiu. "Não acertou nenhum órgão vital. Vantagens de ser mais alta que você." Uma cicatriz no meio do abdômen, mas seus órgãos estavam intactos. Ele concordou, mas o jeito que a encarava não a convencera. "Qual é, Leo?"

"Eu não quero perder você" e foi tão sério que Kara sentiu o rosto corar.

Voltaram a atenção ao filme, não por muito tempo.

"Está tudo bem ter desistido da sua posição no Clã?" Leo perguntou sutilmente. Rafa tinha falado sobre aquilo, ela era a segunda em comando, não era confiável. E por mais que Leo acreditasse na bondade de Karai, por vezes, aquela conversa com o irmão o assombrava.

"Eu não desistir. Vou resgatar a honra e respeito do Clã, somos muito mais que uma organização criminosa." Karai falava com elã[9], os olhos brilhavam. Não seria fácil derrotar o pai, assumir o comando e restituir a confiança dos ninjas, mas ela tinha um plano elaborado para atingir seu objetivo.

"Eu vou te ajudar nisso." Os Hamato e os Oroku eram rivais, mas Leo sabia que Karai podia ser uma líder melhor e trazer paz entre os clãs.

"Eu sei que vai" ela sorriu, como se já esperasse aquela resposta.

* * *

 **The events came next quickly. Her gaze isn't like the same as before**

 **Have I said something that hurt you? "I apologize for the truth I'm about to say"**

 _(Os eventos se aproximaram rapidamente. O olhar dela não é mais como antes._

 _Eu disse alguma coisa que te machucou? "Me desculpe pela verdade que eu vou te dizer")_

 _..._

Rafael revirou os olhos enquanto Karai abraçava o dinheiro com cupidez[10]. Era a primeira missão dela junto deles, desmantelar o esquema de lavagem de dinheiro dos Dragões Roxos.

"Imagina tudo o que dá para comprar" ela sorriu, Mikey pensou em pizzas.

"Nós vamos queimar, é dinheiro sujo" Leo foi taxativo. Adeus, pizzas.

"Mas poderíamos usá-lo..."

"Karai, você disse que queria trazer honra ao seu clã" Leo repreendeu.

"E você acha que eu vou conseguir isso só com força de vontade? As coisas não são de graça, Leo." Eles tinham os mesmos objetivos, não os mesmos métodos.

Voltaram ao esconderijo, mas Leo ainda estava chateado, não gostava de discutir com Karai, mas ele não conseguia entende-la. Como alguém tão honrada e boa, podia ser violenta e inescrupulosa ao mesmo tempo? E mesmo que não entendesse, ele a amava, ela sabia disso e a seu modo, o amava de volta, e ele também sabia disso.

"Me desculpe" ela tentou escusar.

"Pela missão?"

"Por tudo, na verdade."

"Tudo o quê?" Encarou-a confuso.

"Uma hora você vai entender." E apesar do pressentimento ruim que aquelas palavras lhe trouxeram, ele escolhe confiar nela.

* * *

 **"It seems like fate's plead has changed. The only wish I had for you is nothing but danger**

 **Sweet be my smile, but here I'll end my facade, Farewell, I don't need you!"**

 _("Mas parece o desejo do destino mudou. O único desejo que tive para você foi nada além de calamidade_

 _Meu sorriso embora seja doce, é aqui que terminarei minha farsa. Adeus, eu não preciso de você!")_

 _..._

Estavam na fábrica de produtos químicos gerenciada pelos Dragões Roxos. A missão anterior os tinha levado até ali.

Rafa e Mickey se esgueiraram pela ventilação, enquanto Donnie hackeava o sistema de segurança. Leo e Karai davam cobertura no telhado. De repente, ninja-droids do Clã do Pé surgiram e Leo perdeu a comunicação com os irmãos.

Karai se armou com o tanto e Leo desembainhou a espada, mas mal teve chegou a usá-la. Sentiu uma pancada atrás da cabeça e os sentidos sumiram, o empíreo[11] foi a última coisa que viu antes da visão se apagar.

Leo demorou para se orientar. Havia uma grade e uma mulher do outro lado, com máscara de raposa e a insígnia do Clã do Pé presa no quimono. Não podia ver seu rosto, mas sentia que ela tinha uma beleza inefável[12].

"Onde estão meus irmãos?"

"Vivos e livres, infelizmente, mas eles não eram o objetivo do meu mestre" Leo sentiu um calafrio. "Para que se preocupar com peixes pequenos quando se tem a arma perfeita em mãos?" Zombou.

"E a Karai?"

"Você deveria se preocupar muito mais consigo mesmo, Leonardo-san." A mulher puxou as mangas do quimono. "Agora, vamos começar."

Leo era constantemente torturado e tudo era seguido por uma canção ufana[13], quase um mantra. Ele não sabia sua própria condição, mas tinha sangrado o suficiente e parte da carapaça estava quebrada.

Sonhava com os irmãos, as vezes vivos, as vezes mortos. Em seus devaneios mestre Splinter e Destruidor tinham virado a mesma pessoa e não sabia mais dizer qual deles era bom. A mulher surgia, curava suas feridas e todo o ritual de tortura e cântico recomeçava. Não sonhava com Karai, mas uma noite acreditou tê-la visto do outro lado da grade, mas quando olhou novamente, não havia nada lá.

* * *

 **Why does a fool like me still continues on living? Is it so foolish to long for an assurance of a tomorrow?**

 **If my grudge to the heavens can be heard, I hope I'd be given a chance**

 **How will the end without a journey be found?**

 _(Por que alguém como eu continua vivendo? É realmente tão estúpido que eu tenha esperança no amanhã?_

 _Se minhas preces aos céus forem ouvidas, eu espero por uma segunda chance_

 _Como pode um final sem uma jornada?)_

 _..._

Leo era torturado, mas não sentia mais tanta dor, ao menos não física. Os cânticos o embalavam e não sabia mais o que era real. Seus sonhos pareciam mais com lembranças. E por vezes, ele não tinha certeza dos seus pensamentos e ações, era como se ele fosse um fantoche e alguém puxasse as cordas de suas ações.

"Mate-o" A mulher da máscara ordenou e Leo cortou a jugular de um ninja de classe mais baixa, com a facilidade de quem corta manteiga com uma faca aquecida, o sangue rubicundo[14] pintou o chão da cela e Leo percebeu o que fizera, levou as mãos à cabeça e o grito desesperado era doloroso. Karai assistia a cena, impassível ao lado da bruxa.

"Ele será uma ótima aquisição para o Clã quando eu tiver terminado, os mantras sempre funcionam. Espero que não desista dos seus planos agora" arriscou sabiamente, a expressão da kunoichi era sempre deprimida durante as sessões de mantras. Karai sabia que, aos poucos, a feiticeira tirara totalmente sua essência, deixando apenas a cega obediência. Era o preço que ela decidira pagar, mesmo que não fosse ela a pagar.

* * *

 **Ahh- Why are the sparkles in your eyes disappearing?**

 **My eyes are cloaked with fear and I am troubled In your smile that also longs for freedom;**

 **is my only hope gone? For you to turn your back against the desires of the evil?**

 _(Ahh- Por que está desaparecendo o brilho dos seus olhos?_

 _Meus olhos estão cobertos de pavor e eu estou aprisionado em seu sorriso que anseia por liberdade._

 _Minha última esperança se foi? Que você se volte contra os desejos do mal?)_

 _..._

"Você não parece feliz" Leo questionou encarando a mulher do outro lado da grade, sem ter certeza de que ela era mesmo real. Ele não sabia mais quando eram sonhos ou fatos, quanto sangue a bruxa tinha colocado em suas mãos. "Você não concordou com isso, não é? Eu sei que não, o Destruidor..."

Mas ela não estava mais prestando atenção, a ingenuidade dele a enojavam meio a palavras desconexas, os mantras da mulher estavam funcionando.

Aquilo tudo era sua responsabilidade. A cicatriz no abdômen era a marca do sacrifício que fizera para conquistar a confiança de Leonardo. Entregá-lo, era sua maneira de mostrar obediência ao pai. Ter Leo dentro do Clã, sendo facilmente controlado, era sua única chance de assumir o comando. Quando ele prometeu ajuda-la, não era nisso que ele pensava, mas ela sabia que seria assim, sabia que precisava dele para matar o pai e assumir o controle. Ele nunca concordaria, mas se pudesse ser mentalmente controlado, ele sequer saberia das atrocidades que ela o obrigaria a fazer.

* * *

 **"My only- Wish is to destroy that smile on your face. It won't be fun if the darkness played fair.**

 **I do not look forward on your goal to achieve freedom.**

 **Farewell my love, to your journey without a destination."**

 _("Meu único desejo é destruir esse sorriso do seu rosto. Não seria divertido se as trevas jogassem limpo_

 _Eu não procuro por isso que você chama de liberdade._

 _Adeus, meu amor, para a sua jornada sem um final.")_

 _..._

"Por que está fazendo isso?" E Leonardo quase não parecia mais ele mesmo. O tom de voz tinha mudado e os mantras o tinham sobre controle quase que o tempo todo. Aquele era um raro momento onde ele voltava a ser o mesmo e parecia frágil e quebradiço.

"Você disse que me ajudaria a conquistar o Clã, não é?" O sorriso cheio de veneno.

"Mas Karai..."

"Cumpra sua promessa, Leo, não foi isso que me prometeu?"

"Se eu fizer, você voltará comigo?" As palavras soaram débeis e ela se surpreendeu que ele ainda se apegasse aquele sentimento. "Porque eu não quero perder você" a frase séria e inocente e por um segundo, Karai sentiu sua determinação se abalar. O desejo de aceita-lo como sua família ainda estava lá, mesmo que ela decidisse ignorar.

Ouviu passos no corredor e a bruxa parou ao seu lado, pronta para outra sessão de torturas e mantras. Em breve, Leonardo não se lembraria daquele desejo infantil de mante-la segura, em breve, ele não se lembraria de sentimento algum e era isso que Karai pretendia, ela só precisava de uma arma para destronar o pai.

[END]

* * *

N/T: [1] a música é 86 – Dasu ft. Gumi and Kagamini Len. A letra original é em tagalog (filipino) as traduções do inglês e português foram tiradas do vídeo oficial no canal da Dasu no YouTube.

[2] Pândego (alegre, divertido, engraçado)

[3] Fatíloquo (Que prediz futuros; inspirado, fatídico, profético)

[4] marupiara (diz-se de ou pessoa que se sente feliz, que foi favorecida pela sorte)

[5] Fastidiosa (enfadonho, maçante)

[6] madorna (Vontade incontrolável de dormir, soneca)

[7] estentor (Voz fortíssima)

[8] sarrido (respiração ruidosa dos moribundos)

[9] elã (Inspiração; criatividade ou suspiro criador)

[10] cupidez (desejo, cobiça de bens materiais)

[11] empíreo (a parte mais elevada do céu, habitada por deuses)

[12] infefável (que provoca grande prazer ou contentamento)

[13] ufana (contentar-se; orgulhar-se)

[14] rubicundo (vermelho)

[15] Embora a trama seja mais baseada na animação de 2012, eu mantive algumas passagens canônicas com a HQ, como a Karai ser mesmo filha do Destruidor e as referencias sutis ao Dark Leo.

[16] Oficialmente o Clã do Pé tem uma feiticeira, a Kitsune, mas eu não quis citar nomes porque ela é totalmente fiel ao Destruidor e na história apresentada, as ações dela são ambíguas.

Apesar de eu amar o love entre o Leo e a Karai, eu queria mostrar outra faceta dela.

Obrigado por lerem, reviews são sempre bem-vindos.

Beijokinhas e até!


End file.
